21 choses qu'un demi-dieu n'a PAS le droit de faire
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Etre un demi-dieu ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, mais vous ne trouvez pas que certains abusent un petit peu ? En tout cas, c'est ce que pensent les demi-dieux et pour le faire remarquer, rien de tel qu'une liste de 21 choses INTERDITES ! On ouvre le bal avec Percy, et déjà, 21 choses ce n'est pas assez pour lui... Humour à ne pas prendre au sérieux
1. Percy

_**Bonjour ! Me voici avec une nouvelle idée super originale, que je n'avais pas du tout utilisée avant et *snif snif* ah mais si en fait ! Bah écoutez, j'aime ce genre de listes, vous aussi alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Quand je dis "vous" je veux dire "mes lecteurs" en général quoi. Peut être que vous allez pas aimer et que vous allez m'insulter et que j'irai pleurer dans un coin...**_

 _ **BREF ! Voici la toute première liste de 21 choses qu'un demi-dieu n'a PAS le droit de faire. Par contre, si vous voyez que cette idée a déjà été utilisée dans le fandom francophone (parce que les anglophones c'est pas siiii grave j'crois) dans ce cas prévenez-moi et j'enlève parce que prendre les idées des autres c'est MOUSTIQUE !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Rick Riordan est le fabuleux homme qui a inventé le monde de Percy Jackson et tous les personnages, le concept des listes n'a pas été inventé par moi donc il ne m'appartient pas !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews 3 On se retrouve dans le prochain avec Annabeth !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 _ **21 choses que Percy n'a PAS le droit de faire**_

1- Percy n'a pas le droit d'inonder son bungalow

2- Ni même d'inonder le bungalow des autres

3- Encore moins le réfectoire ou la Grande Maison

4- En fait, Cervelle d'Algues, arrête d'inonder les choses !

5- Baver dans son sommeil compte aussi, c'est tout sauf sexy en plus.

6- Percy devrait arrêter de manger autant de nourriture bleue

7- Et surtout, d'essayer de faire manger aux autres sa nourriture bleue !

8- Percy n'a plus le droit d'agir et de réfléchir après parce que - surprise ! - ça n'apporte que des ennuis

9- Percy n'a pas le droit d'insulter les Dieux ou de les défier, parce que – COMBO DE SURPRISE – ça aussi c'est dangereux et ça n'apporte que des ennuis.

10- Percy n'a pas le droit de forcer les autres à regarder Finding Nemo ou Ariel la Petite Sirène, y'a d'autres Disney bon sang !

11- Percy doit arrêter d'appeler Jason « bro » à longueur de journée, qu'est-ce que c'est énervant !

12- Il n'a pas le droit non plus d'harceler Nico pour savoir en quoi il n'est « pas son genre » !

13- (Même si c'est vrai que tout le monde a envie de savoir qui est son genre)

14- Percy n'a pas le droit de traiter d'assassins ceux qui mangent du poisson ou des fruits de mer

15- Et il doit arrêter TOUT DE SUITE de rejeter dans le lac les poissons rouges des autres pensionnaires.

16- Le tocard doit apprendre à respecter les plus anciens à la colonie comme Clarisse par exemple, surtout Clarisse

17- Si c'est possible, on voudrait carrément que Percy arrête d'être aussi idiot !

18- Encore plus lorsqu'il se plaint d'injustice devant les pouvoirs de Frank alors qu'il peut respirer sous l'eau !

19- En parlant de ça, il devrait arrêter de taper la discut' aux poissons à la colonie

20- Et arrêter de faire peur à sa mère en oubliant de l'appeler !

Les quelques demi-dieux autour de la feuille relevèrent la tête en entendant le dit Percy se faire disputer par Chiron au loin.

« Je suis désolé…, dit-il.

\- C'est la dernière fois Percy, tu seras de corvée de vaisselle ce soir. Répondit patiemment le centaure »

Percy regarda ce dernier partir et mima du bout des lèvres à l'assemblée de ses amis qu'il était puni. Cependant, Annabeth savait bien que son copain n'avait rien fait de répréhensible depuis des lustres , si ce n'est suivre les Hermès dans leurs idioties . Alors, elle prit le crayon et inscrivit la dernière recommandation :

21- Percy doit arrêter d'être aussi fidèle envers ses amis, un jour ça finira par le tuer pour de bon.


	2. Annabeth

_**Bonjour, voici la deuxième liste de 21 choses qu'un demi-dieu n'a PAS le droit de faire. Je passe en incognito, mon père m'a privée de WiFi...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews ~**_

 _ **21 choses qu'Annabeth n'a PAS le droit de faire**_

1- Annabeth n'a pas le droit de taper Percy

2- Ou d'être exaspérée par Percy

3- Ou de -

« Percy, commença Léo, tu sais que tu ressembles à un soumis de première avec ce début ?  
\- Chuuuut, c'est ma seule chance ! répondit celui-ci.  
\- Il est tellement idiot… soupira simplement Nico. »

4- En bref, Annabeth n'a le droit que d'aimer d'amour Percy (et ses autres amis, mais platoniquement alors).

5- Annabeth n'a pas le droit de trainer tout le monde au musée

6- Ou de commencer à déblatérer sur l'architecture avec des gens qui ne sont pas ses demi-frères ou sœurs

7- Elle n'a pas le droit d'essayer de donner des cours aux autres

8- Ou de leur faire la morale en citant des auteurs inconnus au bataillon

9- (c'est-à-dire, tous les auteurs entre la création du monde et la fin du monde, on en connait pas, arrête d'essayer)

10- Annabeth doit arrêter de voir aussi grand dans ses projets

11- Ou même se sentir au-dessus des autres, même si la plupart du temps c'est vrai.

12- En fait, Annabeth devrait se lâcher un peu et profiter de la vie !

13- Annabeth n'a donc pas le droit de rester toute la journée le nez dans son bouquin

14- Ou faire des alliances super secrètes pendant Capture l'Etendard pour se venger de quelqu'un ou faire souffrir Percy

15-Personne ne devrait souffrir à cause de ses stratégies, donc elle doit être plus sympa à ce niveau là

16- Annabeth n'a pas le droit de réussir tout ce qu'elle fait

17- Et techniquement, elle a pas le droit d'être sportive si elle est intelligente

« PERCY ! hurla Piper, exaspérée.  
-Quoi ? C'est logique, non ? répondit celui-ci.  
-Qui a eu la bonne idée d'inviter Percy déjà ? demanda Frank.  
-C'est moi, avoua Jason, j'ai été faible… »

18- Annabeth n'a pas le droit de mettre le feu au camp pour une petite araignée (C'est la spécialité de Léo ça !)

19- Ou même inonder le camp pour une petite araignée (Ok, Percy c'est ton mec mais non)

20- Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas le droit d'être jalouse de tout ce qui s'approche de Percy

21- Mais en fait, Annabeth devrait avoir une médaille pour sortir avec Percy, parce qu'il faut être taré pour le supporter !

Annabeth, qui passait par là, entendit des cris (surtout ceux de son petit-ami à vrai dire) alors elle décida de s'approcher et elle trouva ses amis réunis autour d'une feuille. Trouvant ça suspect, elle prit la dite-feuille d'un coup pour la lire, son visage s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Percy était déjà loin quand elle eut terminé et Piper lui lança un regard désolé quand les autres l'évitaient. Percy était un homme complètement mort…


	3. Jason

_**Bonjour à tous, je sais que techniquement je ne suis pas censée poster un chapitre aujourd'hui (planning planning) mais aujourd'hui, vendredi 1er juillet, c'est l'anniversaire de l'un de mes personnages préférés de tous les temps, l'un des mes bébés, mon Superman blond que j'aime d'amour et que j'adore, je parle bien sûr de Donald Trump !**_

 _ **OK, mon humour est étrange, vous le savez... Je parle de Jason Grace, monsieur parfait, romain et fils de Jupiter qui est en couple avec Piper mais avec Percy dans ma tête, fuck tout le reste ! Alors pour mon namoureux, j'ai avancé la date de sortie de sa liste à lui (qui devait arriver après celle de Nico donc la semaine prochaine il me semble) et nous voici avec une liste déjantée, sur l'homme de ma vie.**_

 _ **Merci à Rick Riordan d'avoir créé des personnages aussi attachants, que l'on aime autant que des vraies personnes et à qui on fête les anniversaire aussi, jamais je ne lui serai assez reconnaissante.**_

 _ **Tous ensemble : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JASON GRACE !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 _ **21 choses que Jason n'a PAS le droit de faire**_

1- Jason n'a pas le droit d'être aussi parfait

2- Jason n'a pas le droit d'être aussi parfait

3- Jason n'a pas le droit d'être aussi parfait

4- Ja-

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Percy ? Demanda Annabeth.  
\- J'extériorise mes sentiments sur le papier. Répondit celui-ci.  
\- Alors, déjà, c'est mon copain, et ensuite, j'ai une deuxième feuille. Déclara Piper.  
\- Aaaah, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Jason et moi ? Oh mes Dieux, c'est horrible… »

 _(Vous sentez mes feels de Jercy shipper en écrivant ça ? Bah ça fait très mal, mes Dieux…)_

 _ **21 choses que Jason n'a PAS le droit de faire (deuxième essai)**_

1- Jason n'a pas le droit d'être aussi blond

2- Jason n'a pas le droit d'avoir les yeux « aussi bleus que le ciel lui-même » (merci les filles d'Aphrodite)

3- Jason n'a pas le droit d'être aussi romain

Hazel, Frank et Reyna lancèrent un regard à Percy qui voulait totalement dire « really nigga ? » (comme disent les jeunes).

« Ok, merci Percy, je crois qu'on va se passer de tes services. Conclut Reyna. Va distraire Jason à la place.  
\- Mais… comment Percy.  
\- Merci Percy, au revoir Percy. »  
Et Percy s'en alla. Comme le papier c'est cher, ils ont juste retourner la feuille (du coup c'est le dernier essai).

 _ **21 choses que Jason n'a PAS le droit de faire (troisième essai)**_

1- Jason n'a pas le droit d'être toujours aussi strict

2- Jason a par contre le droit de faire des blagues de temps en temps

3- Et en parlant de blagues, Jason n'a absolument pas le droit de critiquer celles de son super pote Léo

4- Il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher des agrafeuses non plus

5- (Thalia nous l'a raconté mec, désolé)

6- Et pour éviter tout risque, il n'a pas le droit de mettre des choses étranges dans sa bouche

7- Jason n'a plus le droit de perdre sa mémoire

8- Ou de commencer une relation avec une fille qu'en fait il ne connaissait pas

9- En fait Jason, tu n'as plus le droit d'être aussi naïf.

"C'est super méchant en fait... fit remarquer Hazel."  
Les autres demi-dieux hochèrent la tête dans un signe positif ; ils sont vraiment horribles entre eux ! Et c'est même pas la faute de Percy.

10- Jason n'a pas le droit de faire tomber toutes les filles sous son charme

11- Et il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi sympathique avec tout le monde, c'est chiant au bout d'un moment !

12- Il n'a pas le droit de se considérer comme étant le meilleur ami/confident de Nico juste parce qu'il était là à CE moment (tu sais QUEL moment est évoqué...)

"Oui mais nous on sait pas ! Se plaignit Léo en regardant Nico.  
\- Et tu ne sauras jamais, maintenant continuons !"

13- Jason n'a pas le droit d'arrêter de faire ses brownies, ils sont délicieux !

14- Mais il a le droit d'arrêter de lancer des "bro" à Percy toutes les secondes

15- D'ailleurs, Jason n'a plus le droit d'appeler Percy "bro"

16- Jason n'a pas le droit de faire des tempêtes juste pour le fun, parce que y'en a beaucoup qui ont peur des orages

17- Jason n'a pas le droit d'être infidèle

"Jason est infidèle ? Demande Reyna, très surprise.

-Nooon, mais son père... simple mesure de précaution ! La rassura Piper en haussant les épaules.

18- Jason n'a pas le droit d'être perdu entre grec et romain, faut choisir son camp un jour !

19- Il n'a d'ailleurs pas le droit de renommer les légions parce que c'est son envie, c'est pas le camp à son père ! ... Ah si, mais non, il n'en a pas le droit quand même

20- Jason n'a pas le droit de continuer à voir sa grande soeur aussi peu, c'est chaud d'être plus vieux qu'elle maintenant !

Jason et Percy arrivaient, parlant plus fort que de raison, surtout de la part de Percy.

"Mince, souffla Piper, c'est le signal !

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda Hazel.

\- Lumière et son, OK ! Hurla Léo.

\- Gâteau et cadeaux, OK ! Continuèrent Will et Reyna.

\- Birthday Boy, OK ! Sourit Percy en arrivant avec Jason."

Le groupe d'amis se mit donc à chanter un "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAIREUUUUH" à celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur ami et leader en or impérial.

21- Jason n'a pas le droit de changer sa façon d'être, c'est le meilleur leader et ami existant ! (Sauf peut-être après Percy, mais on ne peut pas égaler la perfection dooonc...)

"PERCY ! S'énerva Annabeth, ELOIGNE TOI DE CETTE LISTE !"


	4. Nico

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Je crois pouvoir vous dire que je suis en RETARD et quand je suis en retard, c'est que généralement c'est pas bon signe. Mais là, c'est juste parce que j'ai pas d'ordi alors tout va bien !**_

 _ **On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec Nico, et sa petite liste où ça balance sans aucune honte !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 _ **21 choses que Nico n'a PAS le droit de faire**_

1- Nico n'a pas le droit de chercher qui a écrit cette liste

2- Encore moins si c'est pour se venger…

3- Nico n'a pas le droit de faire peur aux Grecs

4- Ni même aux Romains

5- Ni même aux esprits de la nature

6- En fait, Nico, tu n'as PAS le droit de faire peur aux gens ou aux choses

7- (Mais si c'est naturel on s'excuse alors, on choisit pas toujours qui on est)

8- Nico n'a pas le droit de dire qu'il n'aime pas les cartes Mythomagic

9- Surtout quand on sait qu'il en a encore

10- (C'EST FRANK QUI T'AS BALANCE, MEC !)

Frank releva les yeux vers Léo, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'esprit du latino.  
« C'était juste pour qu'on soit clairs… se justifia ce dernier. »

11- Invoqué les esprits et les squelettes c'est très très flippant, alors Nico n'a plus le droit de le faire (ordre du médecin)

12- Nico n'a pas le droit de dire que Percy n'est pas son genre, parce que Percy est le genre de TOUT LE MONDE IJQSEZKDSFIERFDKGI

« Tu l'as toujours pas accepté, pas vrai ? Demanda Jason en souriant.  
\- Comment tu veux que j'accepte ça ? C'est inacceptable ! Se plaint Percy.  
\- Tu veux sortir avec lui peut-être, que je te laisse le champ libre… Dit Annabeth froidement.  
\- Je- commença Percy.  
\- Non, tu ne veux pas Percy, moi, oui. Le coupa Will. »

13- Nico n'a pas le droit de faire ses trucs un peu obscurs genre le vol d'ombres aussi (ordre du médecin 2)

14- Nico n'a pas le droit de penser que personne ne veut de lui (parce que c'est très faux)

15- Du coup, Nico n'a pas le droit de passer son temps tout seul comme un émo solitaire ou je sais pas quoi

16- (C'EST LEO QUI A ECRIT LE « EMO SOLITAIRE »)

Frank adressa un petit sourire à Léo, ils étaient désormais quittes.

17- Nico n'a pas le droit de vouloir quitter la colonie

18- Il n'a pas le droit non plus d'arrêter de passer au camp Jupiter (n'oublie pas ta sœur, Nico !)

19- Il n'a pas le droit de penser qu'on ne veut pas de lui parce qu'il est gay ET fils d'Hadès parce qu'il est italien donc ça le rend badass

« Tu as vraiment écrit ça, Will ? Demanda Piper, sidérée.  
\- Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter, désolé… S'excusa Will. »

20- Nico n'a plus le droit de mettre du noir tout le temps, de la couleur lui irait bien !

Nico était assis depuis le début en face d'eux, seul sur la table des enfants d'Hadès. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi tous les autres s'étaient assis à une même table mais ayant l'habitude d'être seul, il n'avait rien dit. Soudain, Nico sentit un regard se poser sur lui, très insistant.  
Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Will qui lui souriait, lui demandant dans de grands gestes s'il pouvait le rejoindre. Rougissant en premier lieu, il signifia à Will son accord accompagné d'un petit sourire.

21- Nico n'a plus le droit d'arrêter de sourire et le combo sourire timide + rougissement est le meilleur ! (Encore plus quand il est adressé à Will)


	5. Hazel

_**Bonjour tout le monde, comment ça va ? Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à boucler cette liste. Cette semaine, je ne sais pas trop si je vais pouvoir poster, je pars chez mes grands parents donc je voudrais profiter d'eux. Alors on verra, ça dépend de mon accès à Internet et mon avancement ~**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, merci de vos reviews !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 _ **21 choses que Hazel n'a PAS le droit de faire**_

1- Hazel n'a pas le droit de revivre comme ça, genre c'est normal de revivre et tout

2- Elle n'a pas le droit d'embrasser un mec avant de disparaître pour toujours, c'est pas sympa pour lui

3- (C'est vrai qu'il est mort mais il l'était pas à ce moment-là, donc on pense à lui et aux autres)

4- Hazel n'a pas le droit d'aimer le gombo aux crevettes, c'est mal de manger les petites crevettes !

5- Et elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir le mal de mer non plus ! C'est quoi cette discrimination envers la mer là ?

6- Elle n'a pas le droit de contrôler la Brume quand c'est pas nécessaire, on sait qu'elle est raisonnable mais on sait jamais

7- Elle n'a pas le droit de continuer à être aussi mature même si en fait elle est un CUPCAKE D'AMOUR TROP MIGNON !

8- Hazel n'a pas le droit d'en vouloir aux gens lorsqu'ils ramassent ses pierres précieuses

9- Et elle n'a pas le droit de trouver clicher ceux qui comparent ses yeux aux dites pierres précieuses

10- D'ailleurs, il lui est interdit de pas apprécier les jeux de mots sur sa condition de fille de Pluton

11- Et elle n'a pas le droit de laisser son copain intimider ses prétendants

« Léo a été traumatisé on dirait... Sourit Piper.

\- Tellement ! Si vous saviez ce que ça fait ! Répondit dramatiquement Léo.

\- Oh c'est bon... J'ai pas fait grand chose ! Déclara Frank en rougissant. "

12- Hazel n'a pas le droit de faire ami-ami avec un cheval indomptable et vulgaire comme si de rien n'était

13- Du coup, Hazel n'a pas le droit de continuer sa vie sur une base de "rien à foutre de rien, only Gods can judge me"

14- (mais elle est mignonne et encore jeune, donc on peut comprendre)

15- Elle n'a pas le droit de continuer à vieillir aussi lentement

16- Parce qu'après Frank va passer pour un gros pédophile

« Valdez, tu as quelque chose contre moi ou quoi ? demanda Frank.

\- Nan mon nounours, rien du tout ! sourit innocemment Léo.

\- Je crois qu'il ment … fit remarquer Percy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent ce gamin ! applaudit Annabeth »

Et tous continuèrent à se taquiner gentiment, oubliant presque la liste qu'ils devaient terminer. Thalia qui passait par là, attrapa discrétement la liste et décida d'y rajouter sa touche personnelle

17- Hazel n'a pas le droit d'être la seule fille des Trois Grands à ne pas faire partie des Chasseresses d'Artémis

Et reposant la liste, elle disparut après avoir fait sa petite pub.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? demanda Nico.

\- Non, rien du tout ! On continue la liste ? »

Et sur ces mots, Percy reprit la liste :

18- Hazel n'a pas le droit de cacher les plans suicidaires des autres pour les aider

19- (Parce que s'ils sont morts, ça les aide pas…)

Frank avait fini par partir, vexé par Léo et avait emmené avec lui Nico pour aller voir Hazel. Ensemble, ils jouaient désormais à leur jeu débile (d'après Léo) et même Hazel avait l'air très concentrée sur le jeu…

20- Hazel n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans le jeu de garçons non fréquentables

21- Parce que, rappelons-le, Nico est un punk refoulé et Frank un mec qui peut changer de forme… c'est pas net tout ça


	6. Léo

_**Bonjour ! Par ce temps de feu, c'est aujourd'hui la liste de l'homme-torche alias Léo le beau gosse muy caliente. Je suis désolée du retard, je n'avais pas d'endroits pour poster et j'avais un peu la flemme de taper à l'ordi avec ce temps radieux. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**_

 _ **Le prochain qui passe à la casserole c'est Frank (j'ai d'ailleurs appelé mon Bulbizarre Frank, sur Pokemon Go, me jugez pas !)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _21 choses que Léo n'a PAS le droit de faire, et encore, on est sympa parce qu'on a pas fait plus_**

1- Léo n'a pas le droit de bruler des trucs pour le fun

2- Léo doit éviter toutes les chansons parlant de feu

3- Surtout « THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIIIREEEEE », on en a marre de le voir faire la torche humaine.

4- Léo n'a pas le droit de draguer Chionée la catin des glaces

5- Léo n'a pas le droit de draguer Echo la pauvre fille maudite

6- Léo n'a pas le droit de draguer Thalia Grace (PAS MA SŒUR MEC, FRANCHEMENT !)

7- En bref, Léo n'a pas le droit de draguer toutes les filles qu'il voit

« Wow, je sens de la jalousie dans l'air ! se moqua Percy.

\- C'est par respect pour la femme, c'est tout. se justifia Calypso.

\- Bien sûr ! Et les surnoms ils sont affectifs aussi ? sourit Piper. »

La jeune fille lança un regard noir au duo que formait Percy et Piper.

8- Léo n'a pas le droit de déformer les noms des choses (Jason et Reyna ne sont pas des predators, Festus n'est pas le nom grec de Vulcain etc etc)

9- Il n'a pas le droit de construire sans arrêt des choses surtout si elles sont inutiles

10- Ou si elles sont dangereuses. Le danger, c'est mal.

11- Et encore moins si c'est pour faire des blagues puériles (Hedge ne s'est pas remis de ce que tu as fait à son super haut parleur, tu sais ?)

12- Valdez n'a pas le droit de continuer à faire des blagues et des jeux de mots nuls

13- Il n'a pas le droit de faire des blagues à de mauvais moments et aux mauvaises personnes parce qu'il va se faire taper un jour

14- Léo n'a plus le droit de références à tout va, surtout à des gens qui pourraient le tuer

15- Il n'a pas le droit de jouer des tours aux autres, surtout à son MEILLEUR AMI Jason Grace

16- Donc, pour se faire, Léo n'a pas le droit d'être ami avec les enfants d'Hermès et Percy Jackson

« Hey ! Je suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Se plaint Percy.

\- C'est la seule solution, soupira Annabeth, vous êtes instables séparément alors à deux…

\- VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS METTRE EN NOUS ! hurla Percy. LEOOOOOO ! »

Le fils de Poséidon s'enfuit en courant, rejoignant le fils d'Héphaïstos qui réparait des bricoles un peu plus loin. Les autres héros continuèrent comme si de rien n'était, libéré d'un poids. Désolé Percy, tu es le poids en question…

17- Il n'a plus le droit de faire des promesses trop compliquées à tenir, il peut nous promettre de se tenir à carreaux par contre

18- Léo n'a pas le droit de se faire exploser

19- (Tu vois ce que tu nous fais écrire, idiot ? Tout le monde doit le savoir, que se faire exploser c'est pas bien)

« On te laisse écrire la fin, Jason ? demanda Annabeth.

\- Bien sûr, tu restes avec moi Pips ? répondit le concerné. »

La fille d'Aphrodite acquiesça et ensemble, ils observèrent leurs amis. Réunis autour du duo maléfique Percy/Léo, ils riaient d'une blague (sûrement nulle) de l'espagnol. Piper sourit, attendrie par le spectacle pendant que Jason prenait le stylo pour écrire les deux derniers points de la liste

20- Léo n'a pas le droit de se sentir inférieur

21- Et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne doit se sentir de trop. Il a sa place parmi nous, et elle est très importante.

Fier de lui, le blond attrapa la main de sa petite-amie et il les dirigea vers l'endroit où les autres étaient réunis.


	7. Frank

_**Bonsoir ! Je poste à la limite entre le jour prévu et un jour de retard donc C'EST BON CA ! Vous êtes partis en vacances ? Parce que c'est aujourd'hui le tour de Frank et il ne s'est pas fait épargner. Dites-moi si vous trouvez ces listes drôles, j'en suis plus si sûr que ça...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _21 choses que Frank n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

1- Frank n'a pas le droit de se changer en ours parce que c'est déjà un gros nounours

2- Frank n'a pas le droit de se changer en un animal aquatique parce que c'est le domaine de Percy

3- Frank n'a pas le droit de se changer en aigle parce que c'est un romain et fier de l'être MDR gnagnagna LOL gnagnagna JQSDKQSJDEZSHND

4- Frank n'a pas le droit de se changer en tout ce qui pourrait le décribiliser auprès des romains du style lapin tout mignon etc

5- Frank n'a pas le droit de se changer en chien noir et suivre des gens pour faire le sinistros

« Frank n'a jamais fait ça ! s'indigna Hazel.

\- Simple précaution, au cas où ton copain ferait le malin. Répondit Léo.

\- Jolie rime Léo ! applaudit Will. »

6- En fait, Frank va rester en humain parce que c'est un animal sympa, l'humain. Si on compte pas les guerres, la pollution…

« Tu as décidé d'écrire un roman sur la liste ou quoi Léo ? demanda Piper.

\- Chuuuut, arrêtez de me juger. »

7- Frank n'a pas le droit de dire qu'il entend des voix dans sa tête

8- Encore plus si c'est les voix de son père version romaine et version grecque (j'ai l'impression de parler de jeux de Game Boy Pokemon, genre version rouge, jaune, bleue mais avec le père de Frank à la place)

« Retirez le crayon à Léo, il est parti pour nous écrire un pavé ! On a pas que ça à faire ! rappela Jason. »

Le crayon fut donc retirer des mains de Léo qui partit bouder plus loin.

9- Frank n'a plus le droit de se comporter comme un nounours parce qu'il est un prédator romain

10- On me chuchote à l'oreillette que j'ai fait une faute, donc Frank peut continuer à faire le nounours vu que c'est pas un prédator… Ou il est pas romain peut être ?

11- Il n'a pas le droit de parler en chinois pour embrouiller les gens

12- Il n'a pas le droit de parler en français non plus, on veut savoir ce qu'il raconte

13- Prière de parler en anglais tout le temps, on se balade pas avec Google Traduction. Même si avec Hazel et les filles d'Aphrodite il peut essayer de parler en français, s'il ne parle sur personne

14- Frank n'a pas le droit de ne pas être dyslexique ou TDAH

15- Et être à la place intolérant au lactose. OK c'est pas cool mais ça remplace pas

16- Il n'a d'ailleurs plus le droit d'être accro au jeu Mythomagic et d'y jouer en cachette avec Nico

17- Et au pire, même s'il continue, il n'a pas le droit d'entraîner des gens dans sa secte étrange (du genre Hazel ou Piper, on sait qu'elles manifestent de l'intérêt pour ton truc)

18- Frank n'a pas le droit d'être encore une fois béni par son père, ça commence à faire flipper

19- Donc par respect pour les autres, il doit arrêter de grandir

20- Et arrêter d'être de plus en plus viril, faut vieillir en douceur !

« Jason ! C'est impossible, tu sais ? soupira Piper.

\- Je refuse qu'il soit plus grand que moi ! répondit le blond.

\- Complètement d'accord avec Superman, on veut pas qu'il soit encore plus grand. Déclara Percy.

\- Les hommes et leurs principes… chuchota Annabeth. »

Soudain, Frank passa devant eux sans les regarder et en hurlant de peur. Tous les demi-dieux, dans un esprit de combat, sortir leurs armes respectives, prêts à se battre. Ce fut Léo, recouvert de cendres qui arriva.

« Vous avez Frank ? Je gagnais contre lui aux cartes Mythomagic et je me suis laissé emporter… »

Il montra ce qu'il restait de son jeu de cartes, un truc noir sans aucune forme.

21- Frank n'a pas le droit d'avoir peur du feu, même si le feu venant de Léo n'est pas le plus rassurant


	8. Piper

_**SHE IS ALIIIIIVE ! HOLY FUCK YES !**_

 _ **Wow, je suis désolée, vraiment beaucoup beaucoup. J'ai cette fanfiction dans ma liste des priorités mais à chaque fois j'oublie de terminer mes listes, c'est pas très intelligent ça... Du coup, je reviens avec Piper, la copine officiel de mon bébé de la vie, c'est à dire Jason. J'aime beaucoup Piper, j'espère que cette liste vous plaira. Je pense à un bannissement définitif de Léo et Percy pour les listes, ça va plus !**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore qui est le ou la prochaine, faites vos propositions et bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome ~**_

 ** _21 choses que Piper n'a PAS le droit de faire_**

« Je crois que 21 choses pour Piper non plus ça ne sera jamais assez... Déclara Jason en soupirant. »

Annabeth leva des yeux moqueurs vers lui mais quelque peu compréhensifs : après tout elle avait le même à la maison... En parlant de cet idiot, Percy avait été privé d'écriture de listes et mangeait des pancakes bleus un peu plus loin, boudant de la façon la plus mature qu'il avait en stock. Léo cependant avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet sous promesse de ne plus faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible et c'était Reyna en personne qui s'occupait du respect de cette règle. Autant dire que tout avait été mis en place pour réussir à écrire la liste de Piper. Et sans plus tarder, ce fut Jason qui dans sa qualité de petit-ami se mit à écrire le premier.

1- Piper n'a pas le droit d'utiliser l'enjôlement sur n'importe qui

2- Surtout si c'est pour voler une voiture et ensuite s'attirer des problèmes

3- Elle n'a pas le droit non plus d'être en binôme avec des gars douteux qui essayent de la draguer...

4- Elle n'a pas le droit de devenir une vraie fille d'Aphrodite, elle est très bien comme elle est !

« Wow wow wow, Golden Boy, fit la voix de Drew Tanaka, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

Drew était maquillée comme à son habitude, les bras remplis de bracelets en tous genres, les ongles parfaitement manucurés et la coiffure impeccable, elle s'approchait de sa démarche gracieuse du petit groupe.

« Drew... Salua Annabeth, pas franchement ravie de la voir. »

Les romains présents ne la connaissaient pas tant que ça, ils se contentèrent d'un salut sobre tandis que Léo lui adressait un clin d'oeil. La fille d'Aphrodite détourna les yeux et attrapa le crayon que notre superman blond tenait.

« Si tu permets mon chou, j'ai des choses à écrire moi aussi. »

5- Piper n'a pas le droit de continuer à faire courir des rumeurs fausses sur elle, non, le célèbre acteur n'est pas son père...

6- Elle ne doit pas continuer avec son affreuse tenue non plus

7- Sa coiffure non plus n'est plus autorisée par le bungalow des enfants d'Aphrodite, elle fait honte à notre mère...

8- Pour la sécurité de tous aussi, elle devrait franchement arrêter d'essayer de faire la femme forte avec son arme

9- Enfin, je dirai qu'elle ne devrait pas passé autant de temps avec ses amis, ils sont un peu étranges... Surtout Percy (même s'il est mignon)

« Drew, souffla Annabeth, je suis la copine de Percy et l'amie de Piper, tu ne trouves pas que tu écris des choses déplacées ? Son ton était clairement ironique.

\- Haha, ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je te les laisse tous les deux ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille repartit dans un nuage de parfum féminin et c'est un Frank plutôt perdu qui prit la parole :

« Comment Piper peut être sa demi-sœur ?

\- Je me pose la même question... Fit Reyna qui devait déjà penser à comment elle allait torturer Drew.

\- C'est juste le mascara. Déclara Léo.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Hazel, qui ne comprenait pas le but de ce commentaire.

\- Bah vous savez, Piper n'aime pas le maquillage donc elle ne met pas de mas-

\- Pas la peine d'aller plus loin, Léo. Le coupa Jason.

\- AH BAH OUI, LÉO NE PEUT PAS ÉTALER SA SCIENCE, IL EST IDIOT, J'OUBLIAIS. Hurla le dit Léo. PERCY BÉBÉ, J'ARRIVE ! »

Percy qui observait toujours le groupe de loin se leva en ouvrant grands les bras pour accueillir le latino et celui-ci partit en courant au ralenti. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Percy, le fils de Poséidon le prit dans ses bras en hurlant :

« LÉO, MON AMOUR, EPOUSE-MOI !

\- OUI MON CHÉRI, MAINTENANT PRENDS MOI SAUVAGEMENT SUR CETTE TABLE !

\- VOS DÉSIRS SONT DES ORDRES ! »

Reyna était partagée entre l'envie de frapper Léo et frapper Percy alors comme elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, elle décida qu'elle en prendrait un pour taper sur l'autre. C'est la logique predator romain. C'est tout naturellement que quelques secondes plus tard des « ARRIERE, ROMAINE ! » s'élevèrent dans l'air.

10- Piper n'a pas le droit de rester sans surveillance en compagnie de Percy Je-Suis-Un-Idiot Jackson

11- Ni même avec Léo Je-Suis-Un-Briquet Valdez

12- (C'est pour sa protection et celle de l'ensemble de la colonie)

13- Piper n'a pas le droit de passer son permis de conduire.

Frank lança un regard interrogatif à Jason qui s'empressa de se justifier :

« J'ai juste l'impression que Piper avec un voiture ça serait aussi sage que de laisser un abonnement à vie au Mac Do' à Nico…

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jason, déclara Will, ta comparaison est bien trouvée !

\- Si Piper veut devenir indépendante vous n'y pouvez rien… tenta Hazel.

\- Non c'est bon, elle peut rester indépendante avec ses jambes, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde ! »

14- Piper doit arrêter de prendre soin de tout le monde, même si elle comprend mieux les sentiments que les autres

15- Elle ne doit plus hésiter à toucher Jason si elle le souhaite, parce qu'au fond il aime bien ce genre de démonstrations d'affection

16- Elle doit aussi arrêter de sortir des histoires et proverbes cherokee, tout le monde n'est pas Annabeth

17- Piper doit toujours rester naturelle et telle qu'elle est

18- Elle ne doit plus jamais se faire avoir par la brume et toujours croire en ses sentiments

19- Elle doit être fière d'être qui elle est, parce qu'elle est superbe comme ça

20- Surtout quand on la sous-estime, parce que ses amis croient en elle

« C'est vraiment adorable, Jason ! sourit Hazel. »

Jason se mit à rougir, puis releva les yeux pour constater la présence de sa copine avec les deux idiots de service et Reyna. De ce qu'il voyait, elle leur hurlait dessus pour une cause inconnue.

« Elle leur demande pourquoi ils sont carnivores. Déclara Reyna en revenant.

\- A Percy ? Je lui ai déjà dit que c'est peine perdue ! soupira Annabeth.

\- Léo n'est pas mieux, c'est un latino en plus, ils mangent beaucoup de viande… dit Frank.

\- La viande est importante, Piper devra venir me voir pour avoir des compléments ! rabroua Will. »

21- Piper n'a pas le droit de forcer tout le monde à être végétarien, c'est pas possible.


	9. Will

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas vraiment si vous l'attendiez celui là mais j'avais oublié que j'avais des devoirs et à la place j'ai écrit une petite liste comme ça, pouf ! Nous sommes donc avec Will qui a eu une équipe d'écriture très étrange… je vous laisse voir !_**

 ** _Aussi, j'aimerais savoir si vous attendez des listes sur des personnages morts comme Bianca et Luke ou alors pas du tout, c'est comme vous le sentez !_**

 ** _La prochaine sera sans doute Reyna mais je sais pas quand ça aura lieu… D'ici là, à bientôt !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome_**

 ** _21 choses que Will n'a pas le droit de faire_**

1- Will doit éviter de chanter un maximum parce qu'il ne sait PAS chanter.

2- Il n'a pas le droit de faire le docteur

3- Il n'a pas le droit de rappeler qu'il est docteur

4- Il n'a pas le droit de faire de la médecine

5- Il n'a pas le droit de donner des prescriptions

6- Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser « ordres du médecin » comme argument d'autorité

7- Il doit arrêter son « « « « « boulot » » » » » » » de docteur à la colonie dès maintenant

8- Il n'a pas le droit de jouer au docteur avec Nicooooooooooooooo

« PERCY ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST PARCE QUE TU PORTES UNE MOUSTACHE QU'ON NE TE RECONNAIT PAS ? hurla Nico, hors de lui.

\- Mince ! LEO, REPLI, JE REPETE, REPLI STRATEGIQUE ! répondit Percy en partant dans un roulé-boulé. »

Léo, qui s'était caché derrière une image projetée de buisson (petite invention de sa part) se releva à une vitesse étonnante et partit en courant si vite que personne ne pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Fighting, Léo-kun !

Nico avait décidé de prendre la tête des opérations de cette liste parce que c'est celle de WILL SUNSHINE ORDRE DU DOCTOR SOLACE dont il est question et qu'il l'aime plutôt bien. OK, peut être un peu plus que plutôt bien mais c'est la même chose. Donc Lou Ellen, Kayla et Austin étaient donc venus en renfort et quand il avait vu un certain brésilien il l'avait banni au même titre que Léo et Percy.

« Nico, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as banni- commença Kayla.

\- C'est la vie. Répondit-il. »

Un « BRASIIIIIIIIL » sonore retentit dans toute la colonie, peut être une nouvelle espèce de Pokémon ? Enfin, le principal ce fut que Nico reprit l'écriture de la liste (enfin !).

9- Il n'a pas le droit de regarder les autres garçons parce que la vie

10- Si jamais il prenait cette liberté, Will s'exposerait à de GRAVES CONSEQUENCES

11- Parce qu'il ne doit pas flirter autant que son père (c'est mal)

12- Will n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ses capacités spéciales contre la colonie.

13- Il n'a pas le droit non plus de les utiliser contre le camp.

14- En gros, il doit rester pacifique un maximum et ne pas attaquer les gens avec ses capacités spéciales.

« Ses capacités spéciales ? demanda Reyna en relevant un sourcil.

\- Ses capacités spéciales. Répondit gravement Nico.

\- Oui mais encore, sois plus spécifique.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu Will utiliser ses ultra sons ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Bien évidemment, j'en ai entendu parler mais-

\- Et son sourire ? Tu as vu son sourire ?

\- Nico…

\- Ses petites fossettes adorables !

\- Nico.

\- La façon qu'il a de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant quand il est gêné !

\- NICO ! »

Cette fois, Reyna avait du couper court aux rêveries du fils d'Hadès qui rougit d'un coup et utilisa lui aussi la technique repli.

« Il n'en restera plus qu'uuuuun ! se moqua Lou Ellen en jetant des sorts aux cheveux de Kayla sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Prenez la direction des opérations vous trois, proposa Annabeth, Reyna et moi allons chercher Nico !

\- Pas de problème ! répondit Austin en s'emparant de la feuille maudite. »

15- Will doit arrêter de se lever en même temps que le soleil parce que fils d'Apollon gnagna, on fait tous ça mais faut se calmer !

16- Il doit aussi arrêter de tourner autour du pot avec Nico et foncer dans le tas, pile dans le trou !

17- (On me chuchote à l'oreillette – comprendre Lou Ellen me postillonne dans l'oreille – qu'il y aurait un double sens mais c'était vraiment voulu, d'où le prochain tiret)

18- Il n'a pas le droit de rester vierge plus longtemps parce que ça fait mal au cœur que de savoir que dans notre groupe, la personne la plus susceptible de passer le pas en premier serait Lou Ellen avec un des Alatir ou Cecil (AVOUE QUE TU AS REMARQUE)

« Wow, Austin, tu es pire qu'un enfant d'Aphrodite !

\- CECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL ! »

Lou Ellen lui sauta dessus et Kayla prit le relai sur la liste, ils devaient se dépêcher de la finir car connaissant Nico, il devait être tombé sur Will…

19- Il n'a plus le droit de travailler autant et se doit de prendre des pauses de temps à autre

20- Il devrait aussi ne pas se laisser influencer par des gens comme une certaine personne dont on ne citera pas le nom pour ne pas que Lou Ellen ne se sente touchée.

« Hey ! se mit à bouder cette dernière.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison… dit gentiment Kayla.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de Lou, Kayla ! s'indigna Cecil.

\- Gnagn-… NICO EST DE RETOUR AVEC WILL !

\- MINCE !

\- QUE FAIRE ?

\- FRANK, JE TE CHOISIIIIIS ! finit par hurler Cecil en pointant du doigt le romain.

\- Frank serait un bulbizarre s'il était un Pokémon ! fit remarquer joyeusement Will. »

Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de surprendre tout le monde le temps que Kayla ajoute la dernière chose interdite.

21- Will n'a pas le droit d'être aussi « sassy » et innocent à la fois parce qu'être « sassy » c'est le truc de Percy ça et puis Percy n'est pas le type de Nico, je dis ça je dis rien.


End file.
